I'm Your Private Dancer
by paynesgrey
Summary: Kagome and Inu Yasha are squabbling again which ends up in an interesting challenge between them. One-shot [Complete]


**Revised 04-01-08**

I'm Your Private Dancer 

She was swaying her hips in a soft, rhythmic motion while humming to herself. InuYasha couldn't help but watch her; not only were her movements intoxicating but she was listening to that weird device again. His keen ears picked up the sounds from the device. He didn't know what the woman was singing it but she sounded like she was in heat. Kagome's hips moved to every beat, every pant, and she mouthed along to the words. Her scent was starting to flux a little, but Kagome kept walking along not paying attention to anything but the music from that weird box.

He listened carefully to the music of the song. He heard a lot of songs that praised gods, prayed for good fortune, and silly comedic songs some people sang after too much sake. But this song was weird. Kagome's era was sure strange. His ear cocked and he was about to say something when Miroku beat him to it.

"Wow, Kagome-sama's dancing sure is fascinating. I wonder what has gotten her into that spirited mood," he said, watching her closely. Miroku's hand jerked outward for a moment to touch her but then Sango punched him on the head, and he fell face-first into the dirt.

"Kagome! Turn that racket off!" InuYasha barked, feeling the flush come to his cheeks when she started rubbing her hips to the music. She stopped suddenly and was brought out of her trance.

"Huh?" she said, removing the headphones, "What's the matter?"

"That song is driving me crazy!"

"You don't have to listen, you know," she said angrily. She turned away and continued to walk along as Miroku rubbed his sore head as Sango eyed him closely.

"Ah, Kagome-sama, are you listening to music from your era?" Miroku asked. Kagome turned off her stereo and looked to answer him.

"Yeah, it's the latest hit song in Japan; even though it's in English it's pretty popular."

"IN-GLISCH? What the hell is that?" the hanyou asked. "I can't understand a word that broad is singing. She's panting crazy like she's in heat."

Kagome's brow narrowed down her forehead. She glared at InuYasha with embarrassment. "You wouldn't understand. English is a language spoken by one our allies. A lot of their culture has filtered into ours. You know where I come from, a lot of behaviors of people are different than they were in the warring states period!"

"Ah, yes, we could tell that right away by your outfit. But is your dancing different as well?" Miroku said, gazing down at her form. InuYasha and Sango both growled.

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah, I guess you can say that. The dancing among my peer group is extremely different than what you're used to."

"How different?" Shippou asked curiously. "Can you show us, Kagome-chan?"

"Well, there are so many different styles. I don't know what I would show you. Plus, I'm not a good dancer."

"Feh, just like archery," InuYasha quipped. Kagome clenched her fists and started shaking with anger.

"Is that a challenge, InuYasha?" Her blood was starting to boil. _This time_, she thought, _I'm not going to let him win!_

Uh, oh. He'd pissed her off again. She was going to 'sit' him again; probably a lot times too. _Prepare to eat dirt_, he thought to himself. Her hands clenched, and her eyes narrowed. Her bottom lip quivered and had become redder than usual. Her cheeks puffed out and turned an evil shade of maroon. She was kind of cute when she was angry. He would have laughed at her, but he felt dread from her inevitable spell. When was preparing himself to taste dirt again, he saw her hands unclench. The evil cloud around her was dissipating. What? She was calming down….

He looked up at her face. Her grin was malicious, and she seemed really pleased with herself. Uh, oh…this was the side of Kagome that he didn't like at all. It was the side that he couldn't predict what she was going to do to him.

Okay, if she wasn't going to 'sit' him, then he'd play her game. However, he felt a tingle of regret in his stomach. Maybe he shouldn't challenge Kagome….

_Oh, to hell with it_, he thought. _I'm not going to let some WOMAN scare me like this. _

He cackled to mask the slight foreboding by Kagome's gaze. "Bring it on, wench!" He sat his bottom in the dirt with a huge thud, crossed his arms and looked at her with a bored stare. His smile, slightly unwavering, had a small nervous grin pricking at the sides of his mouth, showing one of his fangs.

"Come on, sit everyone," InuYasha said, trying to be as nonchalant about this as his brother was about everything. "She's going to show us how bad she is at dancing." He yawned and looked away. He could feel some of Kagome's anger. She seemed to be holding back some of her wrath she wanted to lash out at InuYasha. Sango and Miroku complied; a little wary of an upcoming fight above all fights. Kirara transformed into a small kitten again and rested in Sango's lap, looking at Kagome with curiosity. Shippou rested on Miroku's shoulder, showing Kagome the same attentiveness.

_Oh no! I have a whole show! I'm so nervous_, she thought. She looked at InuYasha and saw his smug face. He was waiting for her to fail. He wanted her to buckle under the pressure. _Damn his face of complacency! I'll show him!_ She didn't care if she was right in front of Miroku and Sango or Shippou! She wanted to do the sexiest dance, giving him the worst blue balls ever!

She grinned at this thought. She saw a little of InuYasha's grin waver.

"I'll do it, but on one condition," she finally said. InuYasha met her gaze with half-closed eyes. He sighed.

"What, chicken shit?" he said.

"That I show you _alone_," she said wickedly. Miroku and Sango's jaws dropped at her forward behavior. Alone? She wanted to dance for him alone? InuYasha's jaw dropped slightly and then he put on a proud face again.

"Why do we have to be alone? You're trying to trick me, woman."

"No, it's no trick. It's just that, it's our challenge, and I don't feel we should involve them. Let them get a nap in while we settle this. I have a feeling this will take awhile."

Sango listened to Kagome's excuse for doing this alone. She supposed she was going to get InuYasha back in some seductive way. Sango was ready to jump in to stop houshi-sama from butting in, knowing all to well the monk wanted to see her dance too.

"But Kagome-sama, I want to see…." **Crack!** Sango whacked him on the head with her weapon, knocking him out. She took his foot and started dragging him toward the clearing with his face in the dirt.

"Come one Kirara, Shippou, let's leave them settle their couples dispute." She forced a yawn. "I could really go for a nap. What a good idea, Kagome-chan." InuYasha looked on as his friends abandoned him to Kagome's wrath. Kagome smiled evilly. _Thanks, Sango! _

"Well, are you ready?" Her demand made him jump. He nodded fiercely.

"Bring it on, wench." He grinned.

"Fine," she said, tossing one of her tresses over her shoulder and then examining one of her fingernails. She saw him staring at her angrily, waiting for her to get going.

She put the headphones on and started the CD at the most risqué track. _Okay, InuYasha, it's go time. _

She began nervously, but then anger flooded her cheeks as InuYasha mimicked her earlier movements and started examining his claws, sighing from forced tedium.

_Why that jerk_, she thought. _Okay, Kagome, if you're going to really get to him, you have to put in your all. _

She let the words of the song engulf her. The beat of the drum pulsated within her ears and ran down her body. She swayed her hips, hugged herself with her arms. Her feet slid gracefully on the earth as her thighs did most of the work. She tensed her thighs and calves, twirled then moved her torso. Her arms unfolded, then she began touching her collarbone, moving her hands down to her breasts, she gave them a quick squeeze, throwing her head back and opening her eyes to stare right at him.

His surprised gaze fed the movements of her torso. She danced closer to him, piercing him with her sensual brown eyes. She moved her hands sensually down her own body, still swaying her hips and torso. Her hands rested on the edge of her skirt; she lifted it a little and threw her head back. She twirled again, with her back facing him. Her ass swayed in front of his face, her muscles still tense from her footwork. She danced around, bending down and gently picking up loose locks of his hair. She pulled them, almost taking them with her, but then releasing them as she danced away. She was swaying again, repeating and mixing up some of the movements that she'd already done. As she rubbed her sides again and moved her hip side to side, she made eye contact with him, not really paying attention to the expression on his face. She licked her lips and grabbed her crotch for a moment. Her legs started to spread open as she did the splits in the dirt and throwing her head back, making her hair swish in air and become mussed over her face. She looked at him seductively and smiled.

"Weh…the song's over," she said finally and got up from her stance. She stood up and started to walk back to the camp that Sango and Miroku was. "See, I told you I could dance."

He was speechless. He had never seen a dance like that before in his life. The way she moved, her hips, her buttocks, her hair. And she looked at him with that wanting gaze, touching herself in places that excited him beyond anything he was ready for. His face purpled and he felt hardness between his legs. Damn it! How dare she get him riled up and then leave as if nothing happened! That wasn't dancing! It was fricking torture!

His pain continued to swell between his legs as he etched her movements in his mind. Kami-sama! He had to go somewhere and relieve the pressure. Damn that woman! He bounded off into the forest until he was far, far, and far away from Kagome walking in on him and seeing the results of her dance.

He found a pond encased in the middle of the forest and threw off his clothes and dove into the frigid water. He screamed in pain. Okay, maybe he'll take it slow next time. Immediate exposure of cold water on an out of control hard-on was worse than just leaving it as it is. He reached for his "little doggie" and yanked until the pain was away, seething Kagome's name under his breath out of anger and lust. When he was done, he was sure to dry off first before bounding back to camp.

He saw Kagome and growled at her.

"Well, didn't I tell you I could dance?" she said, waiting for his answer. "Where the hell did you go anyway? I thought you were right behind me."

"None of your business, woman."

"So? About my dancing?"

"So you can dance; big deal. It wasn't that great."

"Oh really?" Kagome purred, not believing him. He was flushed since he came back from his 'sudden disappearance.'

"Just drop it, okay. You won the challenge," he growled then bounded to a tree. "Go to bed, okay?"

"Ah…okay InuYasha." She smiled, then bounced up off the ground and did a victory dance. "I did it! I did it!"

"Shut up already!" he bellowed. "Dammit woman!"

After about fifteen minutes of silence, InuYasha looked down at Kagome. She was still awake, beaming from a big smile on her face.

"Oi, Kagome," InuYasha asked, "What does that song translate to anyway?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean the song I danced for you?"

He blushed and nodded.

"Well, the title is "I'm a Slave 4 U," she said, and then grinned. "Goodnight, InuYasha."

His jaw dropped again. "What? What kind of song is that?" He tried to imagine the song's significance to her dancing. His face went purple just thinking about it again. He felt a hard heat in between his legs again.

He cursed at the top of his lungs, causing some woodland creatures to scamper from their spots, "_Dammit woman_!" Then he bounded off into the forest yet again.

END


End file.
